Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode)
"Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode" is an irregular episode, broken into two parts, was featured along with the game. The first part is shown prior to game play and the second part is shown Happy Tree Friends upon completion of the game Just Like Happy Tree Friends False Alarm. Roles Starring roles *Nutty Featuring roles *The Mole *Cuddles *Lifty And Shifty *Petunia *Sniffles Plot Nutty is happily down the street holding a blue lollipop.Then he licks and eat the lollipop and become bored because he's all out of candy.Lifty and Shifty whisper to him and seen in the edge of two buildings.Nutty come closer to them and they give him a candy cane which leads him to a truck fill with candies.As Nutty is excited to eat,the candies fall on him and almost died beause of impalement of the candy sticks.Then he was brought to the hospital then Sniffles check on him and take the last candy but theres a lot of candies in him.After the candies are gone,he was put in a mental room.Then he overeacting like carving a candy statue and eat it then shakes and laughs then he cries then he began to freak out to camera for 3 months.After that he was a normal guy with no addicted to candy.Nutty thanks Sniffles for his work.Then he walks happily as his does before but with no candy in him.Then Shifty and Lifty whisper to him again and offered him candy but he regret it.Then they show a new addicted game consoles and a lot of games.Then he take the games and goes to his house to play video games (It maybe Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (video game),He play for 1 year then his game console was worn out.Then Nutty was angry of that and threw it out the window.He kick the door angrily and Shifty and Lifty appears again with a truck games.He chased them and took Cuddles out of the car then took Cuddles's car.Then he almost hit The Mole and hit Petunia in slowmo like in GTA.Then Petunia's kidneys was in Cuddles's windshield then Nutty was excited like he was playing Tetris.He bump the car over and put Petunia's last kidney to a space.Then Nutty was jumping in the car aswell as the car.Then he bumps into Lifty and Shfty's truck.Then they become Pac-Man and The Ghost Gang Member from Pac-Man.Then the flaming barrel hit.The Mole and burned his clothes and half body then Nutty jumped over it then took a mallet and hit The Mole and he was killed.Then Nutty finally open the truck filled with video games.But he destroyed the video games,he was very disppointed but he found a cnayd at the top of the truck.Then he took it then lick it then he become a candy addicted again. Moral *No moral in this episode because its a special episode. Deaths #Nutty hijacks Petunia's car and Petunia's intestines formed into Tetris Blocks. #Shifty and Lifty was bumped into the windshield and perform a ghost and Pacman. #The Mole was hit by a mallet that Nutty used on him. Injures #Nutty was covered with candy even his bones but Sniffles took it out. 'Goofs' #When Nutty is is licking his lollypop his other lollypop is on his left cheek and his other candy piece is on his right cheek but when he is with Lifty and Shifty the lollypop and his other candy piece change places. #When The Mole is stuck inside the barrel and Nutty notices it, his eye is the same Pac-man eye the other characters have. In the next shot, it's back to normal. #There is no possible way that The Mole could have made it from the point where Nutty swerved to avoid running him over, to the construction site before Lifty, Shifty, and Nutty. #Judging by the fact that he didn't stop playing his games to even get the mail for almost a year, it's highly unlikely that he even ate, use the bathroom or paid electric bills within that time period which would result in him dying from starvation, exploding, or not receiving electricity required to play the video games. #When The Mole was first trapped in the barrel, he could walk (his legs were out) but when he falls over and rolls, his head is sticking out. There is no way he could have flipped over this easily, even if bumbing into a pole, due to the way he fit tightly into the barrel. #While laying on the gurney, Nutty's nose is partially off of his face. Trivia *There are multiple video game references in this episode, including: #'GTA (Grand Thief Auto)': When Nutty hijacks Petunia's bike #Shellshock: When Petunia was deliving some newspapers. #'Tetris': When Petunia's intestines splatter on the car's windshield, they resemble Tetris blocks. #Pac-Man: The way Lifty and Shifty's head become the ghost and Pac-Man #Donkey Kong: The way Nutty . hops over the flaming barrel and runs at/hits it with a mallet. *This is the second episode with Petunia in a starring role where he doesn't die (following Stayin' Alive). *This episode contains one of four instances in the series that Petunia can be seen with Pink Flower adorning his body. The other three instances are in Wishy Washy, Happy Trails Pt.one, and Eyes Cold Lemonade. *The stages of Petunia's Pink Flower withdrawal are: #Looking out the window on his door, presumably trying to get someone to let her out. #Sitting in a corner, bored. #Making an ice sculpture of a Flower with a chainsaw. #Sitting in the corner, twitching and looking ready to snap, amidst several scratches on the walls and her half-melted ice sculpture. #Lying in the middle of the room, laughing hysterically. #Lying in the middle of the room, crying hysterically. #Screaming at the camera in desperation or insanity. *It is never explained how Sniffles made it to the construction site before Petunia, Lifty and Shifty. *All the background music in this episode was originally used in Chew Said a Mouthful. *This marks the first time a character's guts have slid down a window, resembling Tetris pieces. The second time was in Drive Angry. *Ironically, despite being made for an Wii game, most of the controllers Lifty and Shifty have resemble the controllers to past and current Sega systems (most notably an NDS controller, a PS2 controller and a Wii Remote, as well as handheld systems that resemble a PS3 and a Game & Cansoles). *Only two of the characters in this episode (Petunia and Sniffles) are playable in the game. See Also Scott Pilgrim 2: The Great Race Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Articles in need of cleanup